elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reman Dynasty
The Reman Dynasty was a Dynasty founded by Reman Cyrodiil when he was named Emperor, after the events at the Battle of Pale Pass. Reman Cyrodiil (reign: 1E 2703–1E 2762) Reman Cyrodiil founded the Reman Dynasty after he led the joint armies of the Colovians and Nibeneans against the Akaviri invaders at the Battle of Pale Pass.The Book of the Dragonborn by Prior Emelene Madrine Upon their defeat, the Akaviri invaders recognized him as Dragonborn and swore unceasing loyalty to him. In fact, it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor, although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime. During his rule, Reman Cyrodiil unified Cyrodiil and conquered Valenwood and Alinor. Reman was later worshiped as a conqueror god of the same name, Reman.Varieties of Faith in the Empire by Mikhael Karkuxor Kastav (reign: ?–1E 2806) Kastav ascended to the throne after the death of Reman I. In the year 1E 2801, Kastav ordered the Dragonguard of Skyrim to seize hostages from Markarth and Hroldan to ensure that the Jarls "meet their conscription quotas." The Master of the Dragonguard at that time protested against this but his protest was denied by the Emperor. The hostages were housed and trained. Later, in 1E 2804, Emperor Kastav ordered the Dragonguard to suppress the Winterhold Rebellion but the Master refused to do so. In response, Kastav ordered for their supplies to be cut off. In 1E 2805, Sky Haven Temple was besieged and the city of Winterhold was sacked by a failed Dragonguard recruit named Kalien.Annals of the Dragonguard by Brother Annulus Having been declared too incompetent to rule the Empire, Kastav was deposed and succeeded by Reman Cyrodiil II, In 1E 2806, the new Emperor ordered for the siege to end when he was crowned. Reman Cyrodiil II (reign: 1E 2806–1E 2851) Reman Cyrodiil II ascended to the throne following the deposition of Emperor Kastav Tomb in Sancre Tor, inscription: "Here lies Reman II of Cyrodiil, crowned Emperor of Tamriel in the year 2812. He fell in battle against the Dark Elves, in the fifty-seventh year of his age, after a reign of thirty-nine years and eight months wanting a day." and was praised for ending the Winterhold Rebellion which his successor had been heavily blamed for. Reman II: The Limits of Ambition by High King Emeric Reman II annexed Black Marsh and attempted to do the same to Morrowind but died in battle fighting the Dunmer. Brazollus Dor (reign: 1E 2762–?) Brazollus Dor ascended to the throne after the death of Reman Cyrodiil II. He is known to have led the vanguard into battle.2920, vol 03 - First Seed by Carlovac Townway Dor had generally little interest in matters of the state, and was not considered a particularly capable ruler, preferring to spend most of his time in his county estate near Skingrad. He assigned most of his duties to his Potentate, Sidri-Ashak which is often seen as his one wise decision since Ashak proved to be a gifted administrator. Reman Cyrodiil III (reign: 1E 2877–1E 2920) Reman Cyrodiil III was the last emperor of the Reman Dynasty and Empire. He and his son Juliek Cyrodiil were assassinated which resulted in the end of the Reman Dynasty. Following this assassination, the Akaviri Potentates took over leadership of the Empire.2920, vol 12 - Evening Star by Carlovac Townway Versidue Shaie (reign: 1E 2920–2E 324) Versidue Shaie was the first Akaviri Potentate following the assassination of Reman Cyrodiil III. He was a Tsaesci, and was assassinated by the Morag Tong in 2E 324.The Brothers of Darkness by Pellarne Assi Savirien Chorak (reign: 2E 324–2E 430) Savirien Chorak was the second and last Akaviri Potentate following the death of his father Versidue Shaie. He and all his heirs were assassinated in 2E 430 by the Morag Tong, which began the Interregnum.Remanada by Anonymous Trivia *The Reman Dynasty was one of two groups to make expeditions to the realm of Aetherius, the other being the Sun Birds of Alinor.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Birthsigns by the Imperial Geographic Society Sources *''The Book of the Dragonborn, Prior Emelene Madrine *Varieties of Faith in the Empire, Mikhael Karkuxor *Annals of the Dragonguard, Brother Annulus *Reman II: The Limits of Ambition, High King Emeric *2920, vol 03 - First Seed, Carlovac Townway *2920, vol 12 - Evening Star, Carlovac Townway *The Brothers of Darkness, Pellarne Assi *Remanada, Anonymous *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Birthsigns'', Imperial Geographic Society es:Dinastía Reman it:Dinastia Reman pl:Dynastia Reman Category:Dynasties Category:Reman Dynasty